characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Agumon (Adventure)
Agumon '''and his partner '''Taichi "Tai"''' Kamiya''' are some of the main characters of the first season of Digimon, produced by Toei Animation. Backstory As a young child, Tai Kamiya and his little sister Kari encountered a Digital Monster, or Digimon, and witnessed two of them fighting right near their home. Years later, and Tai has gone away to summer camp with some other kids. One day, glowing devices fall from the sky and a strange portal opened up, sucking the kids into the Digital World, a world made by data and computers. In the Digital World, each kid met their own Digimon partner, with Tai's being the dinosaur-like Agumon. Together with their partners, and with Tai as the designated leader, the kids have to find away to survive the Digital World and get back home. Powers & Abilities * Pepper Breath: '''Agumon's signature attack, which shoots a ball of flames from his mouth. The fireball is strong enough to melt ice, vaporize a Black Gear, and even knock down a Champion-level Digimon in one shot. * '''Claw Attack: '''Agumon slashes with his claws. * '''Digivolution: '''By channeling Tai's emotional energy into data, Agumon gains the ability to Digivolve into bigger and stronger forms. Each time he Digivolves, Agumon is restored to full health and vitality. Equipment * '''Digivice: '''The device that fell from the sky the day Tai went to the Digital World, the Digivice is what lets Tai Digivolve Agumon and signifies him as his partner. It can also project light that purifies corrupted Digimon. * '''Crest of Courage: '''A crest Tai wears around his neck that he earned due to his bravery. It lets Agumon Digivolve past his Greymon form, and it activates when Tai shows great courage. Alternate Forms '''Greymon: Agumon's Champion form. As Greymon, he becomes much larger, gains a boost in all physical abilities, an armored carapace on his head with three horns on it, and new attacks. * Nova Blast: ' Greymon's signature attack, Nova Blast is a giant fireball shot from the mouth that's hot enough to instantly vaporize water and powerful enough to blast through concrete. * '''Horn Impulse: ' Greymon gores the opponent with his horns. * '''Tail Crash: '''Greymon slams his tail into the opponent. '''SkullGreymon: '''Agumon's Dark Digivolution, a form achieved when Greymon digivolves using negative emotions. SkullGreymon is an undead Digimon resembling a skeleton version of Greymon, with a nuclear missile growing out of his back. When Agumon becomes SkullGreymon, he gets driven into a feral bloodlust, attacking everything with the inability to differentiate between friend and foe. However, this doesn't make SkullGreymon a wrong Digivolution for Agumon, just one that doesn't serve the Digidestined's needs. This form takes up a large amount of energy to use, with SkullGreymon reverting back into Koromon only a short time after first Digivolving into the form, making it very impractical compared to MetalGreymon or WarGreymon. * '''Dark Shot: '''SkullGreymon fires the nuclear missile on his back at the opponent. * '''Double Dark Shot: '''SkullGreymon rotates his head, converting his body into a missile silo, before firing a stronger version of Dark Shot at the opponent. * '''Curse Breath: '''SkullGreymon exhales a noxious stream of poison from his mouth. '''MetalGreymon: Agumon's Ultimate form. MetalGreymon is a larger form of Greymon with wings for flight and bionic enhancements made of Chrome Digizoid, the toughest metal in the Digital World. For weapons, he has a missile launcher built into his chest and the Trident Arm, a metal gauntlet with three blade-like claws. MetalGreymon is said to have the power of a nuclear warhead. * Giga Blaster: '''MetalGreymon fires missiles from the launcher in his chest. These missiles can vaporize even Ultimate-level Digimon and destroy an entire palace in one shot. * '''Mega Claw: '''MetalGreymon fires the Trident Arm off like a grappling hook to slash or tie up opponents. '''WarGreymon: WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form, and his strongest Digivolution overall, but also his shortest, at about 10 feet tall. WarGreymon is a humanoid dragon Digimon clad in Chrome Digizoid armor, with the ability to fly. He wields the Dramon Killers, clawed gauntlets that do extra damage against dragons, and the Brave Shield, a shield worn on his back that can bounce back BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer. * '''Terra Force: '''WarGreymon concentrates energy from the atmosphere into a giant ball of energy that he throws at the opponent. It has enough power to bring Digimon like Alphamon down on one knee, and when fully-charged, can provide a third of the energy of an explosion the size of Mt. Fuji. * '''Dramon Killer: '''WarGreymon slashes with the Dramon Killers, easily tearing through even Mega-level dragon Digimon like Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon. * '''Great Tornado: '''WarGreymon spins fast enough to make a tornado before flying at the opponent with the force to drill clean through rock. Feats Strength * Agumon: Beat up the Champion-level Bakemon. * Greymon: Lifted Shellmon and threw him into the air. * Greymon: Sent Leomon flying with a headbutt. * Greymon: Easily flipped over a Tyrannomon. * Greymon: Ripped Tyrannomon from the Dark Network. * Greymon: Can smash through walls with ease. * Greymon: Smashed through two stories of concrete. * Greymon: Matched a powered-up Kuwagamon blow for blow. * Greymon: Bursts through a pyrhamid with ease. * SkullGreymon: Easily annihilated an enemy Greymon. * SkullGreymon: Overpowered three Champion-level Digimon by himself. * SkullGreymon: Destroyed Piedmon. * MetalGreymon: Flung around SkullMeramon. * MetalGreymon: Can smash steel with his knees. * MetalGreymon: Sent a Digimon larger than him flying with a headbutt. * MetalGreymon: Pushed around the Dark Network, a colossal mass of cables. * WarGreymon: Casually kicked around a giant metal ball. * WarGreymon: Deflected BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer with a kick. * WarGreymon: Sent Diaboromon flying with a punch. * WarGreymon: Holds up a building sized robot. * WarGreymon: Kicks Piedmon into a mountain. * WarGreymon: Holds open MetalSeadramon's mouth for a moment with his barehands. Speed * Agumon: Outran a horde of Numemon on foot. * Greymon: Deflected a rocket. * Greymon: Dodged a point-blank Aqua Blast. * WarGreymon: Moved fast enough to vanish from sight. * WarGreymon: Can spin fast enough to make a tornado. * WarGreymon: Sliced Machinedramon into ribbons without him even knowing what he did. * WarGreymon: While slowed down, dodged attacks from 32000 of Diaboromon clones coming from every direction. Durability * Agumon: Casually takes attacks from Champion-level Digimon. * Agumon: Has been smashed through walls and blasted off cliffs. * Greymon: Has been slammed into mountains and smashed through walls. * Greymon: No-sold Ogremon's attacks. * Greymon: Tanked attacks from Garurumon. * Greymon: Easily took a strong electric shock. * Greymon: Kept fighting while being smashed into a cliff hard enough to break it in half. * Greymon: Survived attacks from the Ultimate-level Myotismon. * SkullGreymon: Tanked attacks from three Champion-level Digimon at once * MetalGreymon: No-sold an attack that distorts space. * WarGreymon: Took attacks from the Dark Masters. * WarGreymon: Survived an explosion the size of Mt. Fuji. * WarGreymon: Took blows from Alphamon. * WarGreymon: Physically endured countless attacks from a 32000 copies of Diaboromon. Skill * Even as Agumon, can knock down a Kuwagamon with one Pepper Breath. * Has been fighting evil Digimon for a long time with Tai. * Defeated two of the Dark Masters. * Helped defeat Apocalymon. * Defeated the likes of Etemon, Machinedramon and Metal Seadramon. Weaknesses * '''If he uses up too much energy, will revert to his weaker forms: '''While Agumon is Digivolved, if he gets too tired or uses up too much energy, he will revert back to either his Agumon form, or his weaker Koromon form. * '''Can't Digivolve while on low energy: '''If Agumon is tired, or hasn't been properly fed, he will have a harder time Digivolving. * '''Not very bright: '''Even though they aren't stupid, Agumon and Tai aren't the brightest. CPW's Conclusions Victories *VS Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) - Ash's Profile Losses Fun Facts * The Agumon Tai and Kari encountered when they were little is not the same one that Tai partnered up with. * The name Agumon is derived from Aguagu, the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of biting. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Category:Namco Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Shield Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Team Leaders Category:Cyborgs Category:Skeletons Category:Explosives Users Category:Undead Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Animals Category:Saban